


The Strap

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Semi-Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Dante takes being GGG in bed to a new, exciting level.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	The Strap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my good friend Varen who gave me this idea! I hope I did it justice! Enjoy 💕
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/626548801874853888/the-strap-dante-x-reader)!

“Well, aren’t you a sight?” you teased from your perch on the end of the bed. Dante had just come back into the bedroom from the bathroom, claiming he had a surprise for you, and boy, what a pleasant one it ended up being. He was completely nude except for his cowboy hat and a pair of black and red leather chaps. His cock was already stiff, proudly jutting out from his body, and it looked good enough to eat. You had to resist, though, as tonight you were doing something new with your experimental boyfriend. 

You were going to fuck him in the ass with a strap-on. 

“I could say the same about you,” he remarked, eyes glued to the crimson red dildo you were lazily stroking with one hand. It was held to you by a black leather harness, one that you had tailored perfectly to fit your body. Dante wasn’t the first partner you’d pegged, and you were sure he’d react like the rest, begging you to fuck him into the mattress. He especially liked it when you’d tease your fingertip around his rim when you’d suck him off, finally slipping your finger inside by request during the last blow job you gave him. He came so hard in your mouth that you couldn’t hold all of it in, seed spilling down your chin and dripping onto the sheets, so when you suggested a strap-on, Dante looked like a kid in a candy store. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” you admitted, standing and walking over to him, letting your palms press against his pecs. Letting one drop, you took his length in your hand, tugging gently from base to crown, precum already smearing onto your fingers. “Looks like you have been, too.”

Dante pressed his lips against your neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nips up to your earlobe, which he promptly bit between his teeth. “You gonna make me feel good?” he asked, already a little hint of desperation in his voice. 

“ _So_ good, baby. You’ll be screaming _my_ name for a change,” you replied, pulling him into a proper kiss, letting your silicone cock rub deliciously against his flesh and blood one. Dante groaned into your mouth, his tongue eagerly forcing its way past the seam of your lips and wrestling your own for dominance. 

Your lips curved into a smile, letting your hands caress over his hips to his toned rear. You grabbed two healthy handfuls, your nails digging into his flesh just how he liked. “Get on the bed, cowboy,” you ordered, pushing Dante away from you. He eagerly complied, climbing on top of the mattress and presenting himself to you. You walked over to him, caressing over his cheeks before planting a hard slap on one, then the other. His ass was yours for the night, willingly given, and you could feel your own arousal starting to pool between your thighs. 

You grabbed the bottle of lube off of the dresser where you’d set it in preparation, smearing a generous amount into two of your fingers. Your false dick was itching to be inside him, but there was no way you’d do so without proper preparation. You wanted him to enjoy this as much as you did, only painful if he asked it to be. 

“If it’s too much, or I’m going too fast, tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?” you asked, hearing a quick ‘Yes, ma’am’ from Dante in reply. 

“All right then, baby, I want you to be good for me, otherwise you won’t get my cock,” you cooed, letting some of the lube drip off your fingers at the top of his ass crack, the clear jelly dribbling down over his puckered hole. You heard his breath catch, Dante leaning down further onto his forearms in anticipation. You teased around his asshole, just pushing the first knuckle inside him before withdrawing, lavishing in the tiny little moans you’d get from him every time.

Your other hand gently gripping his hip, you slid your entire middle finger inside him, feeling his muscles tense around the digit, his back arching just a little at the new sensation. 

“Mm... you’re so tight, babe,” you said, thrusting your finger in and out in a steady rhythm, watching the pucker tighten and loosen as you moved. It was mesmerizing, and even more so when your ring finger slid inside him as well, slowly stretching him open. Dante grunted, followed by a noise of pure pleasure as you tentatively spread your fingers, coaxing his flesh to stretch. You squeezed a little more lube out of the bottle, the slick letting you start to fuck him open. You spread your fingers, stroking his insides until you found the sweet spot, his hole rapidly clamping down on your intruding digits. 

“Right there? Is that it? Oh, it’s gonna feel so good when my cock’s inside you, isn’t it?” you asked rhetorically, Dante already a mess from just the preparation. 

“Hngh... ah! _Fuck_... please fuck me, [Y/N],” Dante whined, hips pushing back against your hand. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” you said, crossing your fingers inside him as you continued to thrust.

“I can take it,” he replied, deadly serious, and you slowly removed your fingers, spreading the lube onto the dildo. It wasn’t the biggest toy in your collection, but it would still drive Dante wild. A decent length, but not too thick, the strap was decorated with ridges down the underside and a bulbous head, perfect for hitting his prostate with every thrust. You added more lube, generously coating it before you drug it up and down Dante’s ass crack, a chorus of little moans meetings your ears. 

“Okay, baby, are you ready?” you asked, pressing the head of the toy against his asshole. 

“Fuck yes,” he replied, looking over his shoulder to give you a smirk that was far too sexy for a man about to get his ass fucked. You let your gaze wander over his body, muscled and glistening with anticipatory sweat, those leather chaps hugging his thighs and framing his magnificent behind. 

Slowly, you pushed inside him, your hand guiding the dildo and keeping it steady until your hips were flush against him. You didn’t move for a moment, letting Dante get used to the feeling, his body visibly showing how much he liked it. You pulled out just an inch or so before sinking back inside, a pleasured moan letting you know he was okay. You started slow, pulling out until just the fat head of the dildo was inside him before sliding back home, angling your own hips to nudge at his sweet spot. 

His moans and grunts were giving you life, and you picked up your pace, gripping onto his hips as you railed into him. Seeing your strong, half-demon boyfriend gripping the sheets so tight you thought they’d rip was an image you wanted to burn into your mind, Dante pushing his hips back against you as you thrusted inside, making sure you’d bottom out every time.

He wouldn’t last much longer, from the increasing frequency and volume of his groans, but you weren’t ready to let him come just yet. 

“Are you close?” you asked, slowing down your pace. 

“Close... yeah....” he whined, trying to take his pleasure from you instead. You quickly pulled the dildo out of him, his hips pushing back onto nothing before he looked at you with a confused expression. “ _Fuck_ , baby....”

You smirked at him, moving to lay on your back, adjusting the pillows to prop your head up at the perfect angle. You patted your thighs, the lube-coated dildo sticking straight up and swaying very enticingly between them. “Come ride me, cowboy,” you said, finger curling to beckon Dante over. He snorted, but crawled over to you, straddling your thighs like he’d done it a million times. You gripped the base of the dildo, watching in awe as he slid down its length, his thighs tensing on either side of yours once he was fully seated.

He didn’t waste any time, grinding against you to steal his pleasure. You placed your hands on his hips, just like he’d do when it was you on top, squeezing and caressing and guiding him.

“You look so good riding my cock, baby,” you praised, your gaze traveling up from where you were joined, over Dante’s weeping length, and up his stomach and chest to meet his eyes. They were half-lidded, the icy blue filled with so much desire. Faust still sat perched atop his head, albeit a little askew, the perfect accessory. “You want me to touch you?”

Dante nodded, only a moan escaping when he opened his mouth to reply, and you smirked, teasing the tips of your fingers up and down his shaft. He cursed, trying to pitch his hips forward for more contact with your hand while also driving his ass down onto the dildo. You thought you’d teased him enough, and firmly grasped his length, swiping your thumb over his slit. There was a copious amount of precum, helping your hand slide over his skin with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“I can’t wait for you to come, baby. You’re gonna look so good, coming all over my cock,” you said, eyes unable to choose whether to focus on your hand stroking him to a rapid completion or where the dildo was disappearing into his ass, but you wanted to see him come, watch his face, feel his seed splash onto your stomach. You started to thrust up as he came down, poking his prostate with each movement of your hips. 

Dante fell forward, leaning on his hands on the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut. You stroked his cock faster, in rhythm with your hips thrusting upwards, murmuring praises to him. 

He moaned your name and it was the hottest thing you’d ever heard, seeing his muscles tense as his orgasm was just a few more tugs away. 

“Come on, come for me,” you encouraged, Dante’s lips parting as he obeyed. His warm come squirted onto your stomach, a few strings even reaching your breasts, and your hand didn’t stop moving until you got every last drop. He was seated fully on your strap, and the look in his face was worth just how heavy the man was. “Good boy... fucking hell, Dante....” you murmured, the last drips of his come rolling down over your fingers, “Jesus, that was so fucking hot.”

That earned you a chuckle between his harried breaths, his eyes opening to meet yours. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, slowly pulling himself off of the silicone toy. 

“I could tell you did,” you replied, undoing your harness and removing the strap on. There were marks over your hips and upper thighs, the leather bands imprinting into your skin, and Dante soother over them with his fingers. “Was everything... okay?” You turned to look at him after grabbing the box of tissues off of your nightstand for cleanup. Your fingers were easy enough, quickly popping them into your mouth and sucking off his musky come, and you shot a glance over to Dante to see him watching you intently. 

“Everything was definitely okay,” he answered, “And seeing you do that is just the strawberry on top of the sundae.”

You licked your lips, swiping your moist fingertips through the jizz on your breasts before they found their way back into your mouth. You really made a show of it, wrapping your tongue around each digit and sucking them as loudly as you could. 

“Baby girl, you’re gonna get me hard again if you keep doing that,” Dante warned, his palm sliding up your inner thigh. 

“Maybe that’s the plan,” you mused, wiping the rest of your body off with a couple tissues. “Maybe you aren’t the only one who wants to get fucked tonight.”

His hand reached the apex of your thighs and he hummed. “Look at you, soaking wet from pounding me in the ass.”

“What can I say? You look good getting fucked,” you said, placing a rough hand on the back of Dante’s head to bring his lips to yours. 

“Not as good as you,” he replied, nipping at your bottom lip before covering your body with his, his cock ready for another round. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I should disclaimer that I have not, in fact, ever pegged a man, so I apologize if anything isn't exactly correct)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
